


A different sort of payment

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark has no cash to pay a large drink bill,Steve lets him get away if he pays him directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different sort of payment

It was well past midnight; in fact, the sun was going to be up soon and the bar was almost empty except a group of girls surrounding a fancy dressed man, who clearly looked smashed, the empty glasses gathered around in a huge pile.

Steve was washing the last bunch of glasses, drying them off with a towel and throwing some sharp looks at the man. Last night was extremely busy, and he was really rushing to go back to his flat and pass out, pleased that he had the day off, though this particular man made this hard for him. Of course he knew who he was. Tony Stark, filthy rich and a well known ladies-man, a proper famous playboy. He was a frequent customer at this bar, coming there every now and then to pick up girls and brag about himself. He really did annoy Steve, who always restrained himself of punching the guy on the face when he was being extremely cocky with him. He never did though, he needed the job so badly, but it was hard to ignore the man’s presence when everyone talked about him when he was stepping inside, clearly with no need to have sunglasses on in such a dark room.

This night was no different. Steve was being his usual cheerful self, mixing drinks and all sorts of cocktails for the people on the stools who were always amazed by his bartending skills. It was all good before  _he_  stepped inside. Bright red shirt, most of the buttons opened up, pants tighter than socially accepted, and a bright pair of aviators, his beard carefully trimmed as he stopped to enjoy the attention given to him. Steve himself spilled some of the drink he was mixing, cursing silently as he wiped it off, only to look at Tony who joined the company of a few blondes. Everybody knew him, everybody loved him and his celebrity like status, not to mention that he bought drinks to anyone fortunate enough to be his entertainment for the night. Anyone who read the papers also knew about his drinking problem, and how much he would drink before he stopped. Normally, Steve would take care of the people left alone at the bar, way too intoxicated to actually leave the place. He would let them stay in a room nearby, before locking the bar after his shift was over, but Tony’s behaviour just didn’t let him do the same for him.

The last of the girls, a tall brunette, left as Tony slowly begun to loose conscience, his head on the tiny table. Steve sighed and moved to him, patting him on the shoulders.

“We’re closed, buddy”, he said with a huff, narrowing his eyes as Tony didn’t reply, just grunted. “Seriously, just pay and go back home”, he said again, pushing him lightly.

“Beat it, dude” Tony finally replied drowsy, trying to shove the blonde away.

“Look, I’m not in the mood to kick you out, just pay this fucking bill”, Steve gritted his teeth, pointing at the long paper in front of Tony.

“I don’t have money on me”, he muttered, turning his head away, still refusing to open his eyes.

“You.. what? Do you expect me to believe that? You buy drinks for almost all the girls here and then you don’t pay me back? What the hell? And look at me when I’m talking”, he said with a pissed off tone, grabbing Tony by his collar and lifting him up.

“Do you have any idea who I am??”, Tony snapped, trying to fight back.

“I don’t give a damn, just pay me and get the hell out of here”, the blonde replied with an equally angry voice

“I’m Tony fucking Stark, you know me well, don’t you lie”, he replied annoyed, getting a hold of Steve’s own shirt.

“Is that right? Money isn’t a problem for you then”, Steve said coldly.

“I don’t fucking have any money on me, are you retarded? I don’t have a wallet on me now”, Tony insisted, pushing the taller man back.

“I’m not letting you go unless you pay, you fucktard. I had enough of you cocking around every night, I just want to leave and you’re making this harder”, Steve huffed, an idea suddenly flashing in his head. “Unless you’re willing to pay me back in a.. different way”, he said with a smile, a smile that would make Tony shiver. He didn’t wait to get a reaction out of the so called celebrity, instead he dragged him back behind the counter, taking off his belt.

“Wait, what? Are you a faggot? What do you mean?”, Tony panicked, doubting the barman.

“Quit playing around, Stark, you should be practised enough to do this in a satisfying way. I’ve seen the photos”, Steve replied coldly, quite hard and eager to see the man in front of him getting humiliated.

Tony swallowed, beaten by now. Some rather compromising photos leaked earlier that month, clearly indicating that Tony happened to be quite talented with his mouth. The barman had a strong grip and there was no way he would win in a fight. He kneeled down, the alcohol insisting that this was a good idea and that that was the only way to get out of this, and never show up there again. He shifted on his knees, silent as Steve unzipped his pants, lowering his boxers and revealing his hard dick to him, which was not surprisingly big.

“Come on, Stark, do what you do best”, Steve teased, holding it in front of him, his other hand grabbing Tony’s face so he couldn’t turn around.

The billionaire, much to his shame, took it in his fingers, slowly moving up and down, trying to prepare himself. Without a warning he took it all in, pulling back as he gagged, coughing and wiping his mouth.

“What’s the matter? I know you’re eager to get fed but be more patient”, Steve frowned, pulling him close again.

“Fuck you”, he muttered with another cough, the alcohol making him look even worse on Steve’s eyes. “I’ll show you quality..”

He begun by licking the bottom, slowly moving away from the tip as he drew closer to it, satisfied to hear Steve moaning silently. The warmth of his tongue sent shivers down Steve’s spine, who tilted his head back, missing the spark in Tony’s eyes. Pulling back, he gently stroked the head, before licking the tip this time, rubbing the length of it, watching Steve’s priceless face the whole time.

“Best blowjob of your life, right?”, he asked with a grin, not receiving a reply as Steve pushed his open mouth towards his cock, shutting him up for now. His tongue started swirling around, trying hard but failing not to swallow the precum, which pleased Steve greatly, judging from his stiffed and hard cock. He sucked the end for a bit, Steve’s moans turning into pleas for him to go deeper, wishing for Tony to get it all in his mouth already. The approval came from Steve’s mouth again, as he ran his fingers through Tony’s black hair.

“Just.. don’t stop..”, he groaned, pushing Tony further down. The older man did his best not to gag again, sucking faster and more passionately, enjoying it a bit too much, even for his own standards. His mouth was getting number by now, his fingers putting more pressure on his balls, as he knew Steve was about to finish and tried to pull back, just to look at Steve with a horrified expression on his face, who refused to let him go.

“Oh.. fuck!”, Steve exclaimed, his hips thrusting as he came quite violently, his desperate moans turning into a grin as he looked down, only to spot Tony trying to pull away, the juices dripping down his chin. He leaned down, rubbing his throat, forcing him to swallow most of it before freeing him. There was something extremely satisfying about seeing the oh so famous Tony Stark, on his knees, sweaty forehead and cum dripping from his mouth.

“Good boy”, he winked, fixing his pants and patting him on the head, ignoring the cold stare of the billionaire. “Quite average, but better than what I was hoping for”, he teased, leaning back on the counter.

“Screw you, jackass”, Tony snarled, getting up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, turning his back and slowly making his way to the door.

“I’m up for that next time you refuse to pay”, Steve laughed, slicking back his hair.

Tony replied with a rude hand gesture, shutting the door behind him. It wasn’t until he looked for the car keys in his pocket that he found his wallet, deep inside it.

“ _Fuck!_ ”, he said with long sigh and irritated voice, banging his head against the car.  


End file.
